Love is in the air
by elly32
Summary: After Snow Day. Mac is back from London and there are few surprises waiting for him.Hints of MacPeyton,MacStella and FlackStella. PLEASE read & review!


_A.N. Hi everyone! Here is my first attempt of CSI:NY fiction! I hope you'll like it:)_

_ It's post Snow Day when Mac is back from London!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac Taylor took a deep breath. There was nothing in his mind that could compare to NY. He loved that city, it was home.

He reached the CSINY building and smiled. Those four weeks away has been the longest in his life. He'd had enough after first few days, but he hadn't wanted to hurt Peyton's feelings so he'd stayed.

For whole four weeks.

But after that he'd known some things for sure, whatever had been between him and Peyton it just hadn't been it.

In London he'd realized that in fact his heart had stayed in NY, close to her, and no matter how hard he'd tried to hide it Peyton'd felt it too. It'd broken up their relationship but he couldn't help feeling relieved about that.

So now, making his way toward his office and exchanging greetings with co-workers his eyes were searching for her.

" Mac!" Syd approached him " Nice to see you!"

" Syd" Mac watched elder man " So, how's everything?" he asked wondering what had happened during his absence that made his friend so beaming

" It's fine" Syd waved his hand " Nothing too interesting in crime, but the heat is up in our lab" he winked

Mac rise his eyebrow.

" You'll see yourself! " Syd refused to explain his cryptic message and added moving away " Love is in the air!"

"Mac!" a woman's voice sounded

" Stella!" he smiled at his long time parter and one of the best friends

She was even more breathtaking than he remembered. Her hair seemed to be even more curly, her pace energetic. She was definition of joy and spirit. And he had her in his arms in a welcome home hug.

" God! I missed you! How was London?" she asked ending their embrace much to his discontent.

" Misty" he replied when they entered his office

She didn't have to ask about anything more, they've known each other enough to read unsaid messages.

" I'm sorry Mac" she said sincerely, in her opinion he really deserved a happiness after all he'd been through " I thought it'd work between you two"

" Yeah" he didn't want to speak about Peyton right now " So do you know what Syd have in mind" he changed the topic trying to find a way to ask her out for a date tonight, without her thinking that he's using her as rebound.

Stella smiled widely " Oh, our two lovebirds finally made their move!"

Mac laughed seeing her languid expression " You're hopeless romantic, you know?"

" Hey!" she poked him playfully " They're sweet together!"

" True, but it took them long enough" he joked

" Tell me about it!" she sighted " I was close to use some very drastic means to make them realize it!"

" Yeah, listen Stella..." he started but her ringing phone interrupted him

" I'm sorry Mac, but I have to go, they are waiting for me at the scene, talk to you later, OK?" she excused herself quickly before answering the phone

" Sure, go ahead. We'll talk later " he sat down on his chair " I'll be here"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

But later had never come. Mac'd spent whole day inquiring everything that had happened while he'd been away, and she was processing some evidence.

So now, knowing that her shift had ended few minutes ago he approached the locker room. He'd been trying his asking out line whole day, and he was ready to use it.

He put his hand on the handle when someone on the other side opened the doors. Suddenly Mac found himself standing face to face with object of his affection.

"Mac, I haven't seen you, you OK?" she asked putting a hand on his arm.

He was speechless, if in the morning she had been looking beautiful then now she was simply gorgeous. Her tall frame was hugged by deep green dress, which made her eyes sparkling, her hair were loose, just the way he liked. He was admiring the view of her when it struck him. She was going out with someone else.

" Mac?" she asked

" I'm fine" he tried to smile " Hot date?" he asked trying to draw out what's going on.

She blushed slightly " Something like that, you think it's alright?" she asked pointing at her outfit

" It's perfect" he reassured her " He won't know what strikes him"

" Thanks!" she grinned " You wanted something?" she asked

" It can...well, actually..." he drifted off seeing her eyes brightening even more

He followed her gaze and spotted tall dark haired man exciting the elevator and looking around the corridor. His heart sank.

" Sorry Mac, you're saying?" Stella snapped out from her day-dream

" Nothing, it's nothing" Mac said " Have fun"

" Thanks" she flashed him another smile and walked toward her date.

" Bye" Mac whispered watching Flack's arm embracing her waist as their lips touched in welcoming kiss.

He turned back, he didn't want to see it. Knowledge itself was painful.

He heard Syd's humming " Love is in the air" while walking toward the exit.

Yes, it was in the air, but no more for him.

He blew up his chance.

Mac sat down by his desk, it was only him and his city now. And it seemed that it would stay that way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SO????????????  
What do you think about it????????**

**Does it make any sense?????????**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
